


Holmes and Watson and various states of undress

by Sherloki1854



Series: Johnlock in the original canon [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: "subtext", Canon, Humour, M/M, Meta, Short, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloki1854/pseuds/Sherloki1854
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what it says in the heading... <br/>Sir ACD wrote them into situations like the Turkish bath scene, and I haven't gotten over that yet. <br/>Here are other interesting states of (un)dress in canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holmes and Watson and various states of undress

The Man With The Twisted Lip, 1889

_He took off his coat and waistcoat, put on a large blue dressing-gown, and then wandered about the room collecting pillows from his bed and cushions from the sofa and armchairs. With these he constructed a sort of Eastern divan, upon which he perched himself cross-legged, with an ounce of shag tobacco and a box of matches laid out in front of him._

_In the dim light of the lamp I saw him sitting there, an old briar pipe between his lips, his eyes fixed vacantly upon the corner of the ceiling, the blue smoke curling up from him, silent, motionless, with the light shining upon his strong-set aquiline features._

_So he sat as I dropped off to sleep, and so he sat when a sudden ejaculation caused me to wake up, and I found the summer sun shining into the apartment. The pipe was still between his lips, the smoke still curled upward, and the room was full of a dense tobacco haze, but nothing remained of the heap of shag which I had seen upon the previous night._

“ _Awake, Watson?” he asked._

“ _Yes.”_

“ _Game for a morning drive?”_

“ _Certainly.”_

“ _Then dress.”_

So they undressed while they were in that room together and it says that they also spent the whole night together and – I will stop right here.

 

The Speckled Band, 1883

_I rapidly threw on my clothes and was ready in a few minutes to accompany my friend down to the sitting-room._

Which means that Holmes was in the room while Watson took off his nightclothes and dressed in his normal attire. And Watson throws this in off-hand like he was perfectly comfortable with and used to it.

 

The Blue Carbuncle, 1890

_I had called upon my friend Sherlock Holmes upon the second morning after Christmas, with the intention of wishing him the compliments of the season. He was lounging upon the sofa in a purple dressing-gown, a pipe-rack within his reach upon the right, and a pile of crumpled morning papers, evidently newly studied, near at hand._

I know this is not significant but just imagine this, please...

 

And here comes _the scene_ :

 

The Illustrious Client, 1902

_Both Holmes and I had a weakness for the Turkish bath. It was over a smoke in the pleasant lassitude of the drying-room that I have found him less reticent and more human than anywhere else. On the upper floor of the Northumberland Avenue establishment there is an isolated corner where two couches lie side by side, and it was on these that we lay upon September 3, 1902, the day when my narrative begins. I had asked him whether anything was stirring, and for answer he had shot his long, thin, nervous arm out of the sheets which enveloped him and had drawn an envelope from the inside pocket of the coat which hung beside him._

There is a picture for what this would have looked like:

<http://sherloki1854.tumblr.com/post/126814137585/sherlock-holmes-and-doctor-watson-not-particularly>

Nothing to add to that.

 

Let us keep in mind that this is Victorian England. Beautiful.

 

 


End file.
